


should've stopped the rain

by luvaffair



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Super M
Genre: Blowjobs, Crushes, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, im really bad at tagging im sorry, kinda fluffy i guess??, ok there is a bit of plot but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvaffair/pseuds/luvaffair
Summary: Mark was tired, and Baekhyun could take away his stress. Or the other way around.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Mark Lee (NCT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	should've stopped the rain

**Author's Note:**

> HI so im so sorry for this im NOT fluent in english and my vocabulary SUCKS so if this seems like it was written by a five year old child, i apologize deeply.
> 
> im finally giving what baekmark stans deserve!!!! please guys make more fics about them, they're such a duo......
> 
> anygays lets go!!!!!!!!!

Mark never thought it would be so difficult. Well, he knew it was going to be hard since it was his fourth time debuting in a span of three years. However, he was having such a hard time keeping up with his hyungs and combined to his exhaustion from the recently done world tour with 127, he felt his strengths being taken away little by little throughout the weeks. 

After practice, he would always find himself panting and sleepy, just wanting to go home, take a shower (sometimes he wouldn't even have time for it) and sleep tight in his comfortable bed. And his ride home constantly made it difficult for him to relax, since he often came back to the dorms with Taeyong, Yukhei, and Ten, and they would talk out loud, not letting Mark take a nap or even close his eyes for a moment. 

Another day of practice ended, and Mark was so tired that he felt his legs wobbly, barely could wander to the exit. 

”Mark, I'm heading to the NCT dorms to sign some papers, do you want me to give you a ride?” If Mark wasn't paying enough attention, he would swear this was an angel talking to him and he was dead, but instead, he turned around to meet Baekhyun’s stare. 

”You don't have to, hyung” Mark managed to say. Even though he really wanted that ride, his mother still gave him good manners and refusing an invitation at first was one of the many things she taught him. 

”It's fine if you want, I don't mind.” He leaned playfully to his ear, just to whisper ”I'm pretty sure my car is quieter than your van” Mark was sure of it too. He said some words to the members, warning them that he would take a ride with Baekhyun, and left with the older. 

He has already seen Baekhyun’s car before, but it was from far and he didn't even know the older back in that time, so it was kind of new to Mark to see the vehicle from up close. It was an Audi A7, a pretty expensive car, but Mark wasn't surprised that the older could afford this luxury. 

They entered the car quietly, and Lee saw how big it was from the inside. It had plenty of space for his legs to stretch, so he was glad he could relax this much. The van he used to take was so tiny and tight that he couldn't even lift his arms inside. 

“Would you like some music or you prefer it silent?” Baekhyun’s voice appeared once again, startling Mark. 

”Silent, please…” Mark’s voice was soft and tired, and his eyes could barely stay open. 

”Ok, you can sleep if you want, I will wake you up when we arrive.”

Lee started to wonder why Byun was being so nice to him since they weren't close, or anything like that. Their usual interactions before this were like ”Could you pass me this water bottle?” or ”Can you help me with this dance move?”, but that was it. The younger couldn't understand why this was happening so suddenly, but he wasn't complaining…

Oh, no, he totally wasn't. 

Mark didn't mind his thoughts so much and soon slept as much as he could in his hyung’s comfortable front seat. 

+

At some point, it became a habit for Mark to go home with Baekhyun. And it was quite strange when he had to go with his members, whenever the older couldn't take him. 

They grew closer, and closer each day. Lee now knew that Baekhyun loved strawberries, and always carried them so he could eat in the car. And now Byun also knew why Mark was always so tired after practice. They spent hours talking about how the company is overworking both of them, and Mark now felt that he had someone else to talk to about these issues rather than just Taeyong.

Now that they were so close, Mark couldn't stop himself from noticing how beautiful Baekhyun is. How his lips look so gorgeous when he opens them to sing. How his body is so flexible, and his body rolls… 

He honestly tried to push these thoughts to the back of his head, but it was so difficult considering that no one has been giving him attention more than Baekhyun is giving now. 

He felt safe with the older, felt like a weight was being lifted from his back whenever they were talking about life issues or even about food.

It's not new to the NCT members that Mark is bisexual, but he honestly never been THIS hyped for a man. He couldn't stop thinking about Baekhyun, and everything he saw would remember him of the older man. 

+

It's been five months since Mark’s first ride in Baekhyun’s car, and he is actually used to the practices and doesn't get so exhausted like he used to. But he just can't stop going home with the older man. They are just so close now, that he can't even imagine going back to being in the same van as Taeyong, Ten and Yukhei. They were fine about this and understood Mark. 

It was a normal day, they were practicing the dance steps to I Can't Stand The Rain. In this specific part, Mark had to be really sexy, moving his hands from his chest to his crotch, narrow eyes staring at the glass in front of them. So focused on getting it right, he didn't even realize there was a pair of eyes staring hungrily at him.

Baekhyun was strangely really into touching this day, touching Mark’s arm, shoulder, hugging the boy whenever he could, and even the other members were thinking that it was really odd, since the older was more touchy with the EXO members.

Anyways, the rehearsal ended normally, and Mark stopped for a second to talk to the instructor when he felt a hand grip him. 

”Let’s go?” Baekhyun’s face was kinda red, and he wasn't looking at Mark in the eyes. Something was off. 

”Ahn… Sure. Talk to you later, hyung.” 

Mark never saw Baekhyun walk so fast in his life, and it was kinda hard to pick up the pace. 

”Hyung! Why the rush? Is everything ok?” Lee raised the question. 

”Um… It's fine, I'm fine” the older man answered. ”Can you drive today? I know you have a driver's license, don't trick me” 

”Sure!” Mark giggled, taking the keys and entering the car. It has been a while since he drove a car, but he soon understood the vehicle’s system. He started driving, his peripheric vision beginning to notice how Baekhyun was moving uncomfortably in the seat. 

”Are you sure you okay?” Mark asked again, after some time.

”YES, oh my God, just keep driving.” Byun’s coat was covering himself, even though the air conditioning wasn't so intense. 

Mark’s eyes came back to focus on the road, only to see that there was a bump right in front of them. Both of the bodies going forward with the impact. Mark turned with face to check on Baekhyun. Gladly, there weren't any cars behind them.

”Oh gosh, are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't see the bu-” His apology speech was interrupted by the vision of Baekhyun hard on his pants. ”Hyung? What is this in your pants?... A-are you hard?” 

Mark has never seen Baekhyun so red. His face looked like it was burning up, and he just couldn't face the younger boy. The air inside the car became thick, the tension between them was almost touchable. 

”I-I am so sorry, Mark. It's just that…. I c-couldn’t.” Baekhyun’s voice was low, in a way that Mark never could imagine. Baekhyun was always so loud and talkative, but now he looked so tiny. 

Lee, in an impulsive act, parked in the roadside, taking a deep breath, before turning his head to Baekhyun again. The younger now was also really red, but this was his only chance. 

”Hyung, I can help you if you want to.” 

Byun gasped, shocked with Mark’s proposal. His mouth was hanged open, and his eyes were doubting. He was thinking deeply about his choice, and Lee was glad. He wanted an honest answer from the older. 

”I want to.” 

This was all it took to Mark to accommodate himself in the very short space in front of Baekhyun’s legs, taking good care to not hurt himself. The older took off his pants and underwear to the height of his ankles. 

Mark’s grip in Baekhyun’s dick was enough to make the older moan briefly, before putting his hand on his mouth to cover the sounds. Lee started to slowly jack him off, earning some gasps from Byun. He leaned his head slowly, his mouth meeting the older man’s cock. The younger started with kitten licks, just teasing the cockhead. 

He licked the whole length, and then took the whole size in his mouth at once, his jaw hurting a little bit but he couldn't care less, he was pleasing his long-time crush, for God's sake! He started sucking it like his life depended on it. Baekhyun moaned out loud, not giving a shit if somebody heard the both them. 

”Mark, oh gosh, you suck me so good, baby…” The younger tongue trying to lick every part he couldn't reach, his hands stroking the parts where his mouth couldn't reach, wetting the whole member. He took the cock out for a moment, panting hard, but still rubbing.

”Hyung, you're so big, can't wait to feel you inside me.” Mark stared at him, like he could see all the things Baekhyun was thinking about doing it with him. His free hand went to the older one balls, caressing. 

”You can’t y things like that, Mark, I c-can’t handle it...” Baekhyun managed to say between moans and whimpers, patting Mark’s hair whenever he could. 

”Cum. Cum in my face, hyung.” And this was all it took for Baekhyun to release all over Mark’s face. Splashes of spurt in Mark’s cheeks and mouth, and the younger didn't think twice before he licked the corners of his mouth. 

”Can’t believe you sucked my dick in the middle of a random road, Mark Lee.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and make me happy !!
> 
> follow me on twitter @99sleemrk


End file.
